12 Maneras de Encantar a tu Bruja
by Elizabeth Fanny Darcy
Summary: Aquí esta libro que todos estabais esperando, jejeje. Los gemelos regalaron este libro a Ron para que conquistara a Hermione, y parece que funcionó. El pelirrojo tambien se lo regaló a Harry... ¿pero que decía? Entrad a averiguarlo, no os arrepentireis.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa**

**Somos dos amigas que una tarde de cachondeo idearon este pequeño fanfic.**

**¿Nunca os habéis preguntado que narices decía el libro que los gemelos regalaron a Ron?**

**Pues nosotras si, y aquí esta la solución.**

**Lo hemos creado nosotras mismas, jejeje.**

**Esperamos que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario.**

**Algunos de vosotros me conocéis como **_**spelliarmusgirl**_**, pero al escribir este fic con una amiga, hemos decidido hacerlo con otra cuenta.**

**Saludos para todos.**

**Eli y Fani.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Sé bienvenido querido amigo lector!

Ya seas mago, elfo o centauro estoy seguro de que este libro te será de utilidad.

O es que a caso no…

¿Estas cansado de estar solo?

¿Tienes a la chica de tus sueños al lado y no te hace caso?

¿Todos tus amigos tienen novia menos tú?

¿La gente de alrededor, ya sabes…compañeros, hermanos o enemigos se burlan de tu soledad?

¡Oh! ¡Amigo lector! Si este es tu caso… ¡¡¡este es tu LIBRO!!!

Así que…

**¡¡GIRA LA PÁGINA, **

**LEE **

**Y SOBRETODO APRENDE!!**

Saludos cordiales:

Primus Lovegood

_Director del Departamento de Magia – Asuntos del corazón y Registro de Bodas Mágicas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

**Complace a tu bruja**

Querido lector si te ha tocado leer este capítulo es que necesitas mucha ayuda. Una de las reglas básicas para tratar con el sexo femenino es el de la comprensión.

Antes de nada deberás diferenciar al sexo contrario, y no me refiero tan solo al físico, cosa evidente…sino al interior de cada una de ellas.

Para que te vayas familiarizando con el sexo contrario deberás memorizar las siguientes frases, cuya importancia es vital para que comprendas todos los consejos del libro. Ahora sin más preámbulo repite en voz alta conmigo lo siguiente:

UN HOMBRE NO ES UNA MUJER

UNA MUJER NO ES UN HOMBRE

**¡UNA MUJER ES UNA MUJER!**

¡Exacto querido amigo lector! Esa es la clave, una mujer es una mujer. Algo que parece tan obvio muchas veces se nos olvida. Al tratar con ellas creemos estar muchas veces tratando con un amigo más y caemos en errores muy comunes como creer que todo es sencillo y fácil.

Debes aprender que una mujer es mucho más sutil que un hombre. Para nosotros todo es obvio y simple. Para ellas no. Siempre hay algo más detrás de cada acción, de cada gesto, de cada mirada, de cada comentario, y de cada discusión. Hay una sutileza muy compleja para nosotros puesto que no estamos habituados a ese nivel de comunicación.

Es por todo ello que deberás aprender a entender como sienten para después poder llegar a su corazón de una manera pura y llana.

La mejor manera de comprender a una mujer es intentar ponerte en su lugar. No me malinterpretes querido lector, no te estoy pidiendo que te vistas de mujer ni que te comportes como ellas, simplemente te pido que veas mas allá de lo que a primera vista percibes.

La clave para ganarte el corazón de tu bruja está en los detalles. Estas son las pequeñas cosas que marcarán la diferencia entre que te quedes tú con la chica o se la lleve otro. Así que pon tus cinco sentidos en todo aquello que pase a tu alrededor y complace a tu bruja.

Que queremos decir con _complace a tu bruja_…

Bien, primero decir que no nos referimos a darle la razón en todo lo que ellas digan puesto que esto te daría no solo un inmenso aire a bobo e indeciso frente a ella sino que insultarías la inteligencia de la chica (que seguramente será mayor que la tuya, sino no estarías buscando ayuda en un libro, ¿verdad?). Nos referimos más bien a que la entiendas y que intentes tu también ser sutil. Utiliza para ello los siguientes trucos:

**Pasos a seguir para complacer a tu bruja:**

- Se atento con ella, ofrécele un pañuelo si lo necesita o un abrazo cuando esté triste.

- Déjala pasar primero como todo un caballero.

- Escúchala cuando te hable sin interrumpir con algún comentario estúpido.

- Piensa en sus gustos y llévala a un sitio especial para ella.

- Comparte sus aficiones y anímala a mejorar.

- Se paciente con ella.

- No te comportes como un niño pequeño caprichoso, ella no es tu madre sino la mujer a la que quieres.

- Dale tu opinión sincera cuando ella te pregunte algo.

- Muéstrate dispuesto a ayudarla siempre que te lo pida.

- Cuando ella tiene razón, tiene razón así que deja de discutir y pídele perdón.

- Cuando salgáis a algún sitio carga tú con todas las bolsas.

- Dile algo bonito sobre su físico (intentando no parecer un pervertido). Clásicos como: _estas muy guapa_ o _tienes una sonrisa preciosa,_ suelen ser de gran utilidad.

- No decidas tú por los dos. Deja que ella de su opinión y respétala.

- Cuando estéis los dos solos mírala directamente a los ojos, si ella te corresponde la mirada es que vas por buen camino.

- Muéstrate tierno con ella, no tengas miedo…recuerda ¡quien no arriesga, no gana!

Bien querido enamorado, estos son los primeros pasos para conseguir a tu bruja. Date tiempo y pruébalos con ella. Una vez veas los resultados ya estarás listo para seguir con el resto de capítulos.

No te desanimes y lucha por lo que quieres.

La recompensa será ELLA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**Premia a tu bruja**

Mi querido lector, si has superado satisfactoriamente el capítulo anterior, ya va siendo hora de que nos ocupemos de algo que las brujas valoran mucho durante el cortejo.

Los regalos.

Todo postulante a novio que se precie debe de estar familiarizado con el mundo de los regalos. Por que… si, querido lector, aunque no lo parezca este es un punto importante para las brujas.

Como seres del género opuesto, nos enfrentamos a un aspecto extraño, pero si sabemos desenvolvernos con soltura seremos gratamente recompensados. Recordemos que las brujas son seres agradecidos.

En este capitulo aprenderemos que es lo que debes comprar, que no debes comprar y que significa tu regalo.

Un anexo importante que debes recordar en todo momento, es que no por ser más caro tu regalo tendrás más éxito. Lo que a las brujas les importa es la intención y el esfuerzo demostrado.

No creo conveniente enrollarme mas, así que…

…e aquí unos cuantos consejillos útiles.

**Que comprar:**

Antes de nada, querido lector, déjame aclararte que no todas las brujas son iguales; es por ello que tu regalo deberá adecuarse a los gustos y preferencias de tu bruja.

Si conoces a tu bruja desde hace tiempo, no te será muy difícil complacerla, aunque nunca esta de más seguir investigando.

Tal vez a pesar de todos estos consejos aun te sea difícil decidir con que premiar a tu bruja, es por ello que elaboraremos una lista de seis objetos que nunca fallan.

- Flores: investiga cuales son sus preferidas, o si no, siempre puedes apostar por las rosas rojas.

- Perfume: un olor suave y dulce con el que se sientan identificadas te hará ganar puntos en su corazón.

- Música: este es otro regalo alternativo que nunca falla. De nuevo investiga sus gustos y regálale el último CD de su grupo favorito.

- Joyas: ¿a que bruja no le gusta un bonito colgante? Eso si, procura no ser muy ostentoso y que signifique algo especial para los dos. No sirve el comprar por comprar.

- Bombones: si tu bruja es golosa, no te dirá que no. Incluso te puede invitar a compartirlos.

- Un diario: explícale que es para que escriba sus sentimientos hacia ti, y que de esa manera cuando seáis viejitos pueda rememorar una y otra vez vuestros momentos juntos mas especiales.

**Que no comprar:**

Ahora que ya sabes que regalarle a tu bruja, nos debemos ocupar de aquello que nunca deberías comprar.

No nos engañemos, aunque en el apartado anterior hemos aprendido que es lo que no debes comprar, seguramente caerás en la tentación de elegir algo que te gusta a ti pensando que a ella también le gustara.

Error.

Ese es el dato a recordar más importante.

A continuación algunos obsequios que si quieres conquistar el corazón de tu bruja deberás obviar.

- Ropa: no querrás que tu bruja piense que no sabe vestirse bien.

- Cremas: inconscientemente estarás insultando su belleza natural, así que…no se las regales.

- Un libro sobre Quiditch: aunque a tu bruja le guste el deporte mágico, es muy poco probable que se entusiasme por un libro de personajes montados en escobas. Aceptémoslo, este es un regalo pensado para ti más que para ella.

- Velas: da igual que sean aromáticas o se puedan combinar. Provocaras que tu bruja piense que no te esfuerzas demasiado y que tus intenciones son frívolas.

- Una pluma: sirve el mismo argumento que el de las velas.

**Que significa tu regalo:**

No creas amigo lector que el acto de regalarle un objeto a tu bruja es algo frívolo y materialista; las brujas como seres sensibles tienden a buscar el significado de todo lo que las rodea y eso cobra especial importancia cuando se trata de amor.

Dicen que una bruja puede llegar a saber que esperar de un chico con solo besarlo; pero como nosotros todavía no estamos en ese punto, haremos de nuestro regalo nuestra carta de presentación.

Si estas leyendo este libro es de suponer que quieres dejar de ser un amigo mas para tu bruja y que tus intenciones son conquistarla.

Ahora presta atención:

- Si le compras flores implica que eres romántico de esos que ya no quedan.

- Si le compras joyas eres detallista y te preocupas por sus caprichos.

- Si tu regalo es mas personal y tiene que ver con sus gustos personales, le estas declarando a tu bruja que tus intenciones son serias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

**¡Sácate partido!**

Querido lector, destierra de tu pensamiento la frase de que los chicos no se deben cuidar ni acicalar. Ese es un gran error que siempre han cometido nuestros antepasados, y como muy bien sabemos…no les fue muy bien.

Un chico que se cuida transmite seguridad y bienestar consigo mismo.

Un chico desaliñado hará que su bruja se replantee sus sentimientos.

No pongas esa cara amigo lector, no puede ser tan difícil comenzar a sacarte un poco de partido. Tampoco tiene que ser mucho, tan solo el suficiente para que tu bruja te note diferente y se interese más por ti.

Empezaremos por acentuar los rasgos más visibles de tu rostro y tu anatomía. Las brujas son muy diferentes a la hora de valorar físicamente a su chico.

Hay tres puntos infalibles en los que toda bruja se fija:

**1. Los ojos:** a priori suena ridículo, pero una mirada limpia y sincera hace mucho. Para muchas chicas muggles, los ojos son el espejo del alma, y por experiencia te digo, amigo lector, que las brujas piensan igual. Así que si llevas gafas u otro accesorio que impida contemplar tus retinas oculares al máximo, ha llegado el momento de que los entierres.

Cuando hables con tu bruja mírala directamente a los ojos, transmítele seguridad, ríe con la mirada…

**2. Las manos:** no estoy loco querido lector. Aunque parezca un dato insignificante…no lo es. A las brujas les gustan las manos grandes y fuertes, libres de impurezas y magulladuras.

Unas manos suaves pueden producir la caricia más tierna del mundo, y recordemos que las brujas son seres sensibles en busca de amor.

Cuida tus manos y empieza a pensar en como utilizarlas (en un tono totalmente inocente, no pienses mal de un servidor, amigo lector) para ganarte el cariño de tu bruja.

**3. El trasero:** ¡Oh si! Esta mas que comprobado. Aunque la mayoría de las brujas lo nieguen, ninguna se resiste a mirar un buen trasero.

Es por esto que deberás aplicar especial atención a esta parte de nuestra anatomía que solemos olvidar con facilidad.

Una vez aclarados estos tres puntos, es hora de potenciar el resto del cuerpo de una manera saludable y sana. Espero que te guste el deporte, porque a partir de ahora se va a convertir en tu gran aliado.

El deporte mas completo es el Quiditch, así que si te gusta o lo practicas regularmente, ya tienes un punto ganado. El deporte de altura te proporciona estabilidad y acentúa los puntos fuertes de su cuerpo. No tengas miedo a marcar tus músculos. Pueden ser lo que marque la diferencia entre tu yo anterior y el nuevo y renovado que estamos preparando.

Otra forma de sacarte partido es hacerlo al modo _muggle_.

Nuestros amigos no mágicos tienen un sinfín de artilugios destinados a potenciar el desarrollo físico que necesitas.

Para hacerte mas llevadero el proceso, siempre puedes quedar con unos cuantos amigos; los _muggles_ lo hacen en un sitio llamado gimnasio.

Y como siempre, antes de finalizar unos consejitos:

- Corre para fortalecer las piernas.

- Levanta pesas para fortalecer los brazos.

- Abdominales para crear un abdomen firme.

- Improvisa peinados en tu cabello.

- Reorganiza tu armario de ropa.

- Utiliza colonia siempre que puedas.

- Practica tus miradas delante del espejo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

**No utilices a tu bruja**

Las brujas de por si son criaturas sumamente sensibles. Una bruja con el corazón roto es imposible de predecir, por eso ganarte el suyo será lo mas difícil que tendrás que hacer.

Cuando estamos enamorados o creemos estarlo, cometemos muchas estupideces para llamar la atención de la bruja en cuestión; ello conlleva también a malentendidos que si no son acalorados con presteza pueden costarnos muy caros.

A las brujas no les gusta sentirse utilizadas en ningún sentido, por eso querido lector, te suplico encarecidamente que te abstengas de hacer algo contra tu bruja de lo que puedas arrepentirte mas tarde.

Lo asuntos del amor son con toda seguridad los exámenes mas complicados a los que nos tenemos que enfrentar durante la vida. Aquí no basta con saberse la teoría, sino que al ponerla en practica también se agradece un poco de originalidad.

Cualquier movimiento en falso puede costarnos el amor de nuestra bruja, y lo que es peor, se tachado de su lista de amigos para toda la vida.

Los magos debemos ir con pies de plomo para no espantar a la bruja que nos gusta; pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa en este capitulo, debemos tener siempre en mente el no utilizar a nuestra bruja bajo ningún concepto.

La ira de una bruja enfadad es casi imposible de aplacar, y las consecuencias para la persona que la ha provocado pueden ser nefastas.

No me estoy refiriendo querido amigo lector a una simple tunda de hechizos y maldiciones contra ti, que seguro que también hará, sino a algo mucho peor y a la larga más doloroso.

Hablo de la muerte social.

Desde el momento en que tu bruja se sienta utilizada, ella comenzará un nuevo ciclo en su vida en el cual tú no estarás presente.

No solo a su vacío y a su silencio te tendrás que enfrentar, también a la negación de tu persona, al saber que tu bruja esta cerca y no poder hablarle, al estar junto a tu bruja pero al mismo tiempo separados por miles de estrellas.

Solo los más fuertes han sido capaces de soportar este aislamiento.

Ten en cuenta, querido lector, que durante el periodo de aislamiento los sentimientos se multiplican y las situaciones se magnifican, provocando que el dolor sea mas profundo en las dos partes.

Créeme amigo, son preferibles cien _cruccios_ que la ignorancia de tu bruja.

Todo esto es lo que puedes provocar si la utilizas, así que…

…lector mío, si la quieres no la utilices.

Te lo agradecerá ella, te lo agradecerás tu y te lo agradeceré yo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

**Elogia a tu bruja**

¡Ahhhh, amigo mío!

Has llegado al capitulo de los capítulos.

Si quieres tener a tu bruja bajo tu hechizo deberás saber que un elogio a tiempo es como un indulto de última hora para un preso.

Las brujas se mueren por recibir sencillos elogios que con tan poco esfuerzo deberían salir de nuestras bocas.

El amor es como una planta, debe cuidarse y mimarse cada día, sino…muere. Y nuestra bruja es la rosa que florecerá en el centro de esa planta, pero solo si le dedicas una especial atención conseguiremos que abra sus pétalos al sol.

Hay muchos elogios, tan distintos entre si que apenas no guardan relación los unos con los otros.

Pero no te pongas nervioso, querido lector, si no eres un erudito de la palabra. No se necesita ningún talento especial para elogiar a una bruja, basta con el amor y el cariño que le tengas.

Otro ejemplo que puedes seguir es el de los _muggles_.

¡Ah, si!

Nuestros viejos amigos _muggles_ son sumamente ingeniosos a la hora de elogiar a sus amadas.

Así, al igual que este gran libro, existen muchos en versión _muggle_, pero he de decir que no tienen tanto éxito. Tal vez sea porque carecen de 'magia'.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Permíteme, querido lector, este pequeño e infructuoso chiste.

Es una de mis tantas excentricidades.

¿Dónde íbamos?

Ah, si. Los cumplidos_ muggles_, por supuesto.

Pues bueno, como te vengo diciendo, no esta de más tener unos pocos en la memoria, no vaya a ser que en el momento propicio no te venga la inspiración.

Otra cosa que debes recordar es que no por más elogios tu bruja va a caer antes en tus redes. Debes calcular la cantidad adecuada para que poco a poco te vaya notando, y si son bien recibidos, no tardara en hacerte cumplidos a ti también.

Y ahora si, como ambos sabemos que cuando se esta enamorado las cosas se ven de otro color o simplemente no se ven, eh aquí unas pequeñas frases que seguro que te ayudan a conquistar el corazón de tu bruja.

He aquí las frases:

_- Si pudiera decidir que soñar, soñaría contigo cada día._

_- Te quiero, es una pobre excusa para describir lo que siento, pero es cierto._

_- Tú eres mi vida ahora._

_- Que distraídos están en el cielo que dejan escaparse a los ángeles._

_- Tus ojos son como dos faros que me sacan de la oscuridad._

_- El sonido de tu voz es la melodía más dulce que he escuchado._

_- Eres la estrella mas linda de todos los cielos._

_- Vale morir y vivir por la misma cosa: el amor._

_- Tengo una manía: pienso en ti todo el tiempo._

_- No sabía como expresar lo que sentía, nunca había estado enamorado._

_- __Anoche pensando en ti, mis ojos se entristecieron al no poder verte, y entonces comprendí lo mucho que te quiero._

_- Cinco calles he cruzado, seis con el callejón, sólo me falta una para llegar a tu corazón._

Por favor, amigo lector, intenta siempre se cariñoso en el tono y en la forma en que lo dices. Y si puedes, acompáñalo con un gesto significativo.

Y nunca, nunca, nunca, sueltes una frase vulgar del tipo: 'me gusta tu trasero'.

Ante todo se un caballero.

Por ultimo una advertencia que todos los seres masculinos deberíamos tener en cuenta. No es exactamente un elogio, pero si sabes responder correctamente tendrás la misma recompensa que si la hubieras elogiado.

He aquí la pregunta de tu bruja:

_- ¿Estoy gorda?_

Nosotros tendemos a mirarla de arriba a bajo y después de unos segundos responder un 'no' sorprendido.

Pues bien, eso para las brujas es lo mismo que si le dijeras que si.

Así es, mi querido lector, una vez mas comprobamos que las brujas son seres complicados.

Lo que tendrías que hacer es:

_- ¿Estoy gorda?_

_- NO._

Hay que decirlo rápidamente nada mas que ella haya acabado de pronunciar la frase. Después puedes añadir que no sabes como ha llegado a plantearse eso y que ella es perfecta tal y como es, que no la imaginarias de otra forma posible.

Ahí queda dicho.

_Un pequeño consejito:_

_Relee el __capitulo 1: complace a tu bruja._

_En el encontraras mas indicaciones de cómo elogiar y ser atento con tu bruja._

_También puedes leer el libro 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' de Jane Austen; fíjate bien en el personaje de mr. Darcy. Una vez escuché que todas las mujeres, sean brujas o muggles, tienen a este personaje como ejemplo de lo que debería de ser su chico ideal._

_Primus Lovegood__._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

**Tú, ella y sus ex-novios**

**¡GRAN AMIGO LECTOR! **

Te acabas de adentrar en el capítulo de los celos. Antes de nada he de decirte que si ha sido necesario que leas este capítulo es señal inequívoca de que tu bruja no te ha dado a entender aún sus verdaderos sentimientos o que ciertamente tus inseguridades crecen por momentos.

¡¡¿¿Pero es que no has aprendido nada con este gran libro que estas leyendo??!!

Si fuera así no te sentirías tan receloso de sus ex novios… ¡piénsalo!

Empecemos por definir a un ex novio…

…un Ex Novio es…

"_Ese mago que ha embrujado a tu bruja antes que tú, que le ha dado su cariño, su apoyo, tal vez su primer beso y sus caricias antes que tú…"_

**¡¡¡NO TE SULFURES!!!**

Amigo lector no debes culpar a ese hombre de haber notado antes que tú que tu bruja es una bella mujer.

¡¡SI, SI!! Como lo has leído…ese brujo al que odias es en realidad mas listo que tú o como mínimo mas espabilado. Pero no te alarmes, prueba de compararte con él, seguro que debe haber algo que él no tenga a su favor…

…por ejemplo…no se… ¿Quién conocía antes a tu bruja, él o tú?

Si tu respuesta es que tú la conociste primero vas por muy buen camino ¡Piénsalo!:

_**Tiempo es sabiduría**_

_**Sabiduría es conocimiento…**_

Eso quiere decir que conoces mejor a tu bruja que él a pesar de que ese "innombrable" haya sido su novio.

Por otra parte, también voy a recordarte algo que tal vez los celos no te dejan ver, y es que la palabra EXNOVIO está compuesta por dos vocablos, uno de ellos es EX y el otro es NOVIO. Si juntamos ambos verás como te cae mejor ese brujo. ¡Probemos!

**EXNOVIO = ¡¡¡Ya NO es su novio!!!**

Querido amigo enamorado repite conmigo en voz alta:

**¡¡¡YA NO ES SU NOVIO!!!**

Y eso es muy buena señal. Trata de conocer cual fue el motivo de la ruptura y tal vez tengas la clave de lo que debes y no debes hacer a tu bruja.

Una vez hayas asimilado todo lo anterior vamos a crear una pauta de conducta respecto a esos seres molestos conocidos como ex novios.

Lee y memoriza bien lo siguiente:

- Si ha roto con su novio tienes VIA LIBRE.

- El periodo de duración del noviazgo puede ser relevante; en ciertas relaciones a menos tiempo menos intensidad. (Esto es algo que debes averiguar).

- Si no está con él, es mas que probable que ya NO le quiera.

- Si se ha dado su primer beso con él significa que mientras con él aprendía contigo solo disfrutará.

- No hables con tu bruja de su ex novio, eso solo conseguirá molestarla.

- Muéstrate seguro de ti mismo enfrente de él.

- No montes escenas de celos que solo están en tu cabeza.

- Se mas caballeroso que él (eso te será muy fácil gracias a este gran libro que estas leyendo).

- ¡Obsérvale! Él (aunque te pese) representa tu sueño hecho realidad puesto que ha conseguido a la chica de tus sueños. Ponte a pensar que pudo ver en él. Tal vez así sepas lo que debes mejorar de ti.

- Lánzate a por tu bruja sin inseguridades y consigue que se olvide de su ex. Debes mostrarle que contigo todo será diferente, mejor, sublime, en definitiva MAGICO.

"_Ppppsss…Ppppssss…amigo lector…si estas leyendo esto significa que he detectado que tu contrincante es muy difícil, así que te aconsejo que leas el __capítulo 3: ¡Sácate partido!,__ para poder competir mejor contra él"._

_Esto es una pequeña ayudita que te doy._

_Primus Lovegood._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios: maring, edwardina-NY y Snowfallbaby. **

**Nuevamente deciros que ha sido muy divertido hacer este fanfic y esperamos que os divirtáis leyéndolo también.**

**Saludos.**

**Eli y Fani. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VII**

**Si un **_**muggle**_** puede, Tú también**

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, amigo lector, como lo hacen los _muggles_ sin magia?

A pesar de no tener poderes han conseguido perdurar a lo largo de los siglos sin extinguirse. Haz una reflexión. El poder de la seducción no está en la magia sino en uno mismo.

Un _muggle _utiliza su ingenio para conquistar a su chica. Jamás se da por vencido sin haberlo intentado antes. Sustituye lo mágico por lo original y así consigue que la chica se sienta alagada porque hay un esfuerzo tras su conquista.

Las citas _muggles_ son bastante más complejas que las mágicas pero solo en la forma no en el fondo. En ambos mundos los chicos sienten los mismos nervios e inseguridades cuando están a solas con la chica de sus sueños.

Para los _muggles_ una cita estándar consta de tres fases (conocidas también como **citas CCD**), veamos en que consisten:

**1º ****CENA**  Este es el primer contacto donde ambos os dais a conocer. En una ambiente relajado tomáis contacto y empezáis a hablar sobre vuestras aficiones. Es el momento de la seducción a través de miradas y medias sonrisas. Si además eres divertido y consigues hacer reír a la chica mucho mejor.

**2º ****CINE** Lugar a oscuras muy propicio para tomarse ciertas libertades que a la luz del día no serian del todo aceptadas. Este es el momento del primer contacto físico, para ello es fundamental la elección de la película.

A continuación te detallo algunas películas que suelen ser efectivas para estas aproximaciones carnales a oscuras.

**LISTADO PELÍCULAS DE AMOR****:** (Ideal si tu bruja es romántica)

_**- Titanic: **_ En contra, el protagonista es demasiado guapo, si no estás a la altura no la veáis. A favor, es muy larga y el protagonista muere.

_**- La Bella y La Bestia:**_  Si no eres muy agraciado esta película ayudará a que tu bruja aprecie otros aspectos de tu persona.

_**- Planes de Boda:**_  En contra, el protagonista es muy guapo. A favor, tu bruja puede pensar que tu relación con ella es seria al tratar sobre bodas.

_**- ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO:**_  LA PELÍCULA. Te aconsejo que tomes nota de la seducción que lleva a cabo el protagonista. Es el hombre ideal hecho realidad. El romanticismo perfecto llevado a la gran pantalla.

_**- Nunca Me Han Besado:**_  Película divertida y entretenida. Mostrará a tu chica que tal vez el beso ideal está aun por llegar.

**LISTADO DE PELÍCULAS DE MIEDO:** (ideal si tu bruja es miedosa)

_**- The ring**_

_**- Saw**_

_**- El resplandor**_

Con todas ellas tienes aseguradas imágenes violentas y sangrientas que aferrarán a tu asustada chica a tu cuerpo. Asegúrate de que no seas tú más miedoso que tu chica. No quedaría bien si fuera ella la que te consolase a ti.

**3º ****DESPEDIDA**  Es el final de la cita. Suele darse en la puerta de la casa de ella. Cuando se está en el primer estadio de la relación la despedida suele acabar con casto beso de buenas noches, en el mejor de los casos.

Si la relación prospera es posible que más adelante la chica invite al chico a pasar al interior de su casa e intimen más animadamente.

¿No ha sido tan difícil verdad?

¡Bien! ¡Ahora piensa! Tu posees magia…posees una escoba, puedes volar con tu bruja y mostrarle cientos de maravillosos paisajes. Puedes llevarla a sitios espectaculares donde mientras se cena se puedan degustar miles de platos afrodisíacos. ¿Dónde es eso? Te estarás preguntando…pues en mi restaurante: "_Primus Restaurant Lovegood_" (Próxima apertura en Hogsmeade a partir de febrero)

Y puedes llevarla a ver una película tal y como haría un _muggle_.

Todas las opciones _muggles_ están a tu disposición. Solo haz como ellos y se original.

_ADVERTENCIA:_

_No dejes nunca pagar a tu chica, eso es algo que un muggle jamás permitiría._

Y recuerda:

¡¡¡Si un muggle puede conquistar, tú también!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

**Como ser el novio ideal**

Existen muchas y diversas maneras de ser el novio ideal, y todas ellas son validas, querido lector.

Pero no te sulfures, que noto que te ahogas en un vaso de agua muy pronto. Deberías confiar más en mi, pues si estas leyendo este capitulo, quiere decir que ya tienes a tu bruja encantada.

Ahora solo te falta perfeccionar esos pequeños detalles que ambos sabemos que tu bruja no soporta.

Respira conmigo.

Respira otra vez…

Otra vez…

Bien, ya estas preparado para convertirte en el novio ideal.

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es vaciar tu mente y proyectar solo la imagen de tu bruja.

¿La tienes ya?

Espero que si.

Debes recordar que todo lo que hagas debe ser por y para tu bruja; aunque tampoco te olvides de ti mismo, que el objetivo no es convertirte en un bufón de circo sino en el novio ideal.

Si a estas alturas no has leído 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' y no te has fijado en mr. Darcy, cierra este magnifico libro mío, y concéntrate en esa, no menos esplendida, novela _muggle_.

Si has continuado leyendo, eso quiere decir que has seguido mi consejo y la has leído.

Una maravilla ¿verdad?

¡Como me hubiese gustado conocer a esa tal Jane Austen!

Mira que sin saberlo me estaba describiendo a mí…

Aissss…

**A ver que hemos aprendido de ese gran libro:**

No ser orgulloso con tu bruja, eso solo conduce a malentendidos.

Ayudar siempre a tu bruja a bajar unas escaleras.

El mínimo contacto físico es preferible al máximo. De esta forma conseguirás que se quede con más ganas de ti.

Consuélala cuando este triste.

Muéstrate encantador y respetuoso con su familia.

No busques notoriedad con nadie más que con ella.

Reconoce tus errores.

**De todas formas, existen otros consejitos aparte de los aportados por este gran libro.**

- Llámala 'bonita', 'preciosa' en lugar de 'sexy'.

- Pídele perdón siempre que la ocasión lo requiera.

- Quédate despierto solo para verla dormir.

- Bésala en la frente cuando estéis con más gente.

- Recuérdale constantemente cuanto te importa.

- Cuando estés con tus amigos, déjales claro que ella es la mujer de tu vida.

- Se atento con ella en todo momento.

- Sorpréndela de vez cuando con alguna escapada romántica.

- Protégela de las leyes de la naturaleza.

**- Se un caballero en todo momento. **

Eso significa:

**Un caballero se mueve en el subconsciente de cada chica, mujer.**

**- Un caballero recuerda las fechas, los lugares, es puntual.**

**- Un caballero va bien vestido, perfumado, y nunca llega con las manos vacías.**

**- Un caballero deja hablar siempre a la mujer.**

**- Un caballero es paciente, no le interesa ganar una discusión.**

Creo que siguiendo todas estas instrucciones más algunas que tienes que aportar tú mismo, dependiendo de cómo sea tú bruja, estas más que preparado para ser un novio ideal.

Si todavía no lo tienes claro, siempre puedes inspirarte en los héroes de las novelas románticas.

No tuerzas el morro, amigo lector, y destierra de tu mente el concepto de que las novelas románticas son solo para chicas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estas novelas son pequeños manuales de cómo debemos comportarnos nosotros, los hombres, con ellas.

Créeme, en estas novelas encontraras mucha de la inspiración que necesitas para conservar a tu bruja.

Como se que no te vas a saber desenvolver a la hora de buscar a una novela romántica, yo sigo con mi lista de posibles:

**- ****Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer**: el protagonista, Edward, es otro de esos personajes que no debes perder de vista.

**- ****Una Apuesta Peligrosa, de Jennifer Cruise**: aprenderás que con el amor no se juega y que tienes que aceptar a tu bruja tal y como es.

**- ****Posdata: te amo, de Cecelia Ahern**: prepárate a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, y descubrir que el amor aun existe más allá de la vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola,**

**Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de este gran libro que nos hemos sacado de la manga, jejeje.**

**Deciros que lo que esta entre comillas pertenece a un libro supuestamente muggle y que nosotras lo sacamos de una pagina web.**

**Esperamos que os guste mucho el capitulo y os divirtáis pensando en como Harry y Ron se las idearían para hacer una cita genial, jejeje.**

**Muchos bechotess.**

**Copia pirata:**** ojalá tuvieramos beneficios de ese gran libro que es "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Lo unico que ocurre es que es nuestro favorito y Mr. Darcy…para nosotras es el hombre perfecto, jeje. Siempre se puede soñar, bueno solo se puede soñar, porque el hombre perfecto no existe, jejeje. Obviamente que estamos en el siglo XXI, pero te has ido a meter con dos que estan chifladas por el siglo XIX, jajaja. Sinceramente, nosostras tampoco nos imaginamos a Ron leyendo "Crepúsculo", pero ya se verá. En cuanto a nuestros dos protas masculinos de HP, aquí Fani prefiere a Ron (ya lo sabes) y Eli a Harry, asi que estamos repartidas, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos bechotesss.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo IX**

**La Cita Ideal**

¡¡Ahhhhh, querido amigo lector!!

Has llegado al punto álgido de nuestro viaje de conquista.

La clásica, explícita primera cita; lo vemos en las películas y lo leemos en los libros: la primera cena romántica.

Como ya debes de ir imaginando, aquí te dejo una serie de consejitos para que tu cita sea lo mas ideal que puedas. Ten en cuenta que en la cita se decide todo.

Pero antes de entrar en mi materia propiamente dicha, echaremos mano de un libro muggle para que veas que no nos diferenciamos mucho a la hora de conquistar a nuestras mujeres.

Lee.

_Lo primero que hay que observar, si vamos a salir con una chica a cenar, es nuestra ropa. Si no eres demasiado puntilloso con tu indumentaria, éste decididamente es el momento para hacerlo. Puedes pedir consejo a amigos o amigas para que te orienten. _

_Una vez que estamos listos y perfumados debemos elegir el lugar a donde llevarla a cenar. Preferiblemente tiene que ser un restaurante con luces bajas y algo de ambiente. Esto nos dará la oportunidad y el clima precisos para poder llevar a buen puerto nuestra conquista. Algo importante, nunca dejes pagar una dama. _

**_Ahora bien, estamos en el restaurante con ella. _**

**_¿Y ahora qué? _**

_El primer paso podría ser el de pedir un vino. El alcohol actúa como un desinhibitorio tanto para nosotros como para ella, además de darle un toque de sofisticación a la cena. _

**_Cuando ya tengamos la copas servidas y la comida ordenada, podemos empezar la verdadera seducción recordándole lo hermosa que está ella, o lo bien que está su pelo, o cualquier cosa relativa a su persona, pero como quien no quiere la cosa._**_ Las chicas son insaciables cuando se trata de piropos. _

_Tenemos que llevar una charla tranquila y relajada mientras la miramos a los ojos. Esto nos hará ganar confianza a medida que avanza la cena. _

_¿Como actuamos mientras comemos? _

**_No debemos comer respondiendo al impulso animal del hambre. La comida es solo un accidente en nuestra salida, la prioridad la tiene la chica._**_ Tratemos de terminar un tema o una frase antes de decidirnos a meter el tenedor en la boca. Si la chica tiene la boca llena, debemos evitar hacerle una pregunta. _

_Una vez terminada la cena, _**_el postre y la sobremesa son el momento cumbre para inclinar la balanza en nuestro favor._**_ Ahora sí, puedes soltarte y hablarle a la chica directamente sobre lo que sientes. _

**_Si la ocasión lo amerita, es decir si se ha llegado a tal grado de comfort entre uno y otro, puedes hacerle algún tipo de caricia en la mano mientras le dices algo a los ojos._**_ No te pongas demasiado cursi pero tampoco escatimes elogios. _

**_Por último, nunca subestimes el poder de una salida al cine:_**_ es una cita de impas donde uno está con el otro, sin que exista la necesidad de hablar, y siempre luego del cine podrá venir una cena, un café, un trago… Prácticamente todas las mujeres aceptan una invitación al cine. Podría ser un buen comienzo. _

Si ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, amigo lector, que grandes sabios son los _muggles_.

Si todavía no tienes claro como debe de ser tu cita ideal, siempre puedes echar mano del método mágico, es igual de infalible, pero con aportaciones que de otro modo no podrían ser.

El momento cena más o menos es igual, solo que si ya conoces a tu bruja, como efectivamente tiene que ser, sino no habrías llegado hasta este capitulo, os podéis saltar todo eso de conoceros mejor y hablar de temas triviales.

Los dos sabéis a lo que vais, y cuanto antes os declaréis, más cómodos os sentiréis.

No escatimes en elogios y caricias, eso dará a tu cita el toque especial que se merece. Recuerda que estas saliendo con tu chica no con una amiga.

Muéstrate en la cena tal y como eres, pero al mismo tiempo procura ser un caballero en todo momento. Aunque no lo creas se pueden complementar ambas actitudes.

Tal vez el método mágico se vea mejor en la forma de acabar la cita.

Busca en esa cabecita tuya y empieza a pensar en aquello que un _muggle_ no puede hacer y que solo tú puedes brindarle a tu bruja.

Un ejemplo bastante clásico es el del paseo en escoba bajo la luz de la luna.

Suerte amigo lector.

Ahhhh, no se te ocurra presentarte a la cita sin ningún presente: flores suelen ser lo más indicado. Si quieres probar algo diferente revisa el capitulo 2: premia a tu bruja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Copia pirata:**** tienes razón, pobretes estos chicos que se sulfuran con nada. Entre Ron que se ahoga en un vaso de agua y Harry que es un parao…aixxx, por eso deben de tomar la delantera las chicas, jajaja. Y también tenias razón con mi otro fanfic, fue demasiado largo el capítulo, pero lo partí en dos ¿viste? Jejejeje. (Umm, soy Fani, la que responde, jajajajaja). Besotess.**

**Maring:**** nos agrada mucho que te puedas reír de lo lindo con nuestro pequeño fanfic, jejeje. Obviamente que no contamos nada del otro mundo para una primera cena, pero…ya sabes, para los chicos SI que es un mundo, jajaja. Besotess.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo X**

**Cómo tratar a tus futuros suegros**

La familia…

Ese grupo de seres que arrastras contigo durante toda la vida para bien o para mal.

El concepto familia es muy relativo, a veces la encontramos en personas a las cuales no estamos ligadas genéticamente. Otras veces tienes suerte y naces en una familia estupenda, otras veces simplemente no tienes familia y decides crearla tú mismo…

Todas las opciones son buenas y al fin y al cabo acaban siendo lo mismo, una pareja que se quiere engendra hijos cuyos hijos conformaran sus futuros nietos y así sucesivamente.

El valor de la familia mágica es tan alto como el de las familias _muggles_. Son círculos protectores donde unos se preocupan por los otros. Es por ello que debes procurar encajar bien en la familia de tu bruja.

Siempre existirán hermanos sobre protectores que obstaculicen tu relación de amor, puesto que te verán como una amenaza para su pequeña brujita. Pero donde debes centrarte plenamente es en sus padres o como más adelante tal vez los llames:

LOS SUEGROS

Debes entender que para ellos no dejas de ser el odioso mago que se está llevando lejos de ellos a su pequeña niña. Así que ten paciencia y muéstrate lo más respetuoso con ellos que puedas.

Te daré algunas claves para que logres hacerte con ellos:

- No te muestres extremadamente cariñoso con tu bruja enfrente de ellos.

- Si te tratan como un hijo ya tienes gran parte de la batalla ganada, solo recuerda que no dejan de ser tus suegros.

- Alaba a tu suegra con sinceridad y muéstrate voluntarioso.

- Muestra interés por las aficiones de tu suegro.

- Si tus suegros son _muggles_ investiga sus costumbres y sorpréndelos.

- Si tu suegro te dice una hora de llegada es que debes traerla por lo menos media hora antes ¿No querrás que no te vuelvan a dejar salir con su hija, no?

- Para los padres sus hijas son lo más sagrado. No hables nunca de nietos delante de ellos a no ser que ellos mismos saquen el tema.

- Jamás, jamás, jamás pronuncies la palabra SEXO delante de ellos. Solo conseguirías que te cayese alguna maldición encima.

- Crea empatía con ellos siendo tú mismo.

- ¡Sacrifícate! Nada es suficiente por tu bruja y si eso pasa por estar todo el día con su familia ¡no lo dudes! ¡Valdrá la pena!

_ADVERTENCIA:_

_La casa de sus padres es un lugar sagrado, jamás apliques los capítulos de _

"_Como preparar una cita" o "ESTAS preparado para ser papá" en ese lugar._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: la idea del libro no nos pertenece a nosotras sino a la señora J., pero Primus Lovegood si que es de nuestra propia y única cosecha, jejeje.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a todas.**_

_**Pedimos disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**_

_**Pero ya quedan solo 2 capítulos y el libro se termina.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Eli y Fani.**_

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**Capítulo XI**

**¿Estas preparado para ser papá****?**

¡¡Que ilusión me hace que estés leyendo este capítulo!!

Querido enamorado parece ser que has conseguido embrujar a tu bruja y no sabes lo que me alegra. Sin duda tú y yo sabíamos que gracias a esta publicación que estás leyendo lo conseguirías.

Has seguido los pasos de conquista y has logrado que tu bruja se fije en ti.

¿Y ahora que? Te debes estar preguntando…

Pues ahora solo queda que vivas la aventura del AMOR.

¡No hay mayor hechizo que el AMOR! Pero ten cuidado porque expresar este sentimiento de manera carnal puede traer consecuencias inesperadas que suelen babear y llorar a altas horas de la madrugada.

Estoy hablando de bebés.

Es algo muy bonito crear tu propia familia con la bruja de tus sueños pero todo en esta vida debe llegar a su debido momento.

¡Sois jóvenes! ¡Disfrutad del amor!

Tenéis toda la vida por delante para formar una bonita familia. No os preocupéis que para eso estoy yo aquí, para mostraros una manera segura de amaros.

Antes de empezar ¿Debo recordaros como amar a vuestra bruja?

Seguro que habéis oído hablar sobre la historia de la abejita que fue a buscar miel a la flor o tal vez la del mago que limpiaba su varita para regalársela a su bruja…Pues bien será mejor que las olvidéis. La anatomía de una mujer va más allá de una simple flor. Si necesitáis información sobre ella solo tenéis que marcar la casilla del SI y os aparecerá otra publicación mía donde detallo todo al respecto.

SI NO

Publicación  "Las brujas, mágicas por fuera y mágicas por dentro"

_(De venta en el_ _Departamento de Magia – Asuntos del corazón y Registro de Bodas Mágicas.)_

Bien una vez sabéis el procedimiento a seguir, os indicaré los pasos para que vuestra noche de romance sea de lo mas especial.

1º Ambienta la escena donde pasará "la magia". (Consultar el capítulo de "_Como preparar una cita_" te puede ser de gran utilidad)

2º Preliminares  Haz que tu bruja se sienta a gusto. Dile todo lo que sientes por ella, dale caricias, hechízala con tu cariño sin descanso.

3º Mantén tu "varita" (_tu y yo sabemos de que varita estamos hablando_) en segundo plano hasta que ella esté lista.

4º Llega el momento crucial ¡¡ATENTO!!

¿Qué hacer?

Una retirada a tiempo siempre es una victoria segura, pero si lo que va a pasar es inevitable mejor andarse con cuidado.

He aquí el hechizo ANTICONCEPTIVO mas eficaz jamás logrado por un mago.

PASO 1- Coge la varita (¡¡la de madera!!)

PASO 2- Realiza tres giros circulares con ella encima del vientre de tu bruja.

PASO 3- Toca con la punta de la varita el ombligo de tu bruja y repite fuerte y claro lo siguiente:

_**¡¡PROTOPROTEGUM FORTE!!**_

PASO 4- Si sale una luz verde significa que el hechizo está bien hecho y ya puedes disfrutar del amor. Si no deberás repetirlo hasta que dé resultado. (No lo pruebes en tu ombligo, este hechizo solo funciona con brujas)

PASO 5- ¡Ahora solo queda disfrutar! ¡Enhorabuena!

Existen métodos _muggles_ anticonceptivos como los profilácticos, las píldoras que deberá ingerir tu bruja (no tu) e inclusive operaciones a los que tanto hombres como mujeres se someten para no procrear. ¡Lo se! Estos _muggles_ pueden llegar a ser salvajes en ciertas ocasiones.

Procura llevar tu varita contigo encima en los momentos de pasión. Un hechizo siempre es mejor que lo _muggle_ y además su efectividad está garantizada un 100%.

Y recuerda…

…un hechizo mal hecho significa…

…¡¡BEBÉ A BORDO!!

Así que querido amigo lector, ¡mantén la concentración!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII**

**Comprueba si has conseguido a tu bruja**

_ "¡QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR! Sobretodo en primavera…"_ (Proverbio _muggle_).

Así es querido amigo lector…los _muggles_ son grandes sabios, no debemos infravalorarlos puesto que dicen grandes verdades. El amor es mucho más bonito en primavera cuando todo florece. Es así como debéis veros a vosotros mismos…

Vosotros habéis empezado a leer esta magnífica publicación siendo meros "_capullos_" que ansiaban florecer y abrirse al amor.

Al principio del libro os he demostrado que estabais enamorados de una excelente bruja, tan solo que no sabíais a ciencia cierta como tratarla. Algo normal cuando todavía se es un _"capullo__"_ sin florecer. Pero gracias a los capítulos posteriores habéis aprendido no solo a tratarla sino también a conquistarla, por no mencionar que he sacado lo mejor de vosotros tanto física como anímicamente.

Querido amigo lector, estáis en el último capítulo de mi gran libro y esto solo significa que sois grandes magos y que estáis preparados para salir al exterior sin mi ayuda.

Pero antes de dejaros marchar a un mundo sin redes de seguridad, como las que os ha proporcionado mi libro, he de asegurarme de que estáis preparados. No solo es importante conseguir a tu bruja sino también es necesario que la sepáis conservar.

¿Si no que sentido tiene tanto esfuerzo?

Por ello os propongo que hagáis el siguiente test.

No os lo toméis como un examen para el que deberíais haber estudiado, estad tranquilos y relajados, y sobretodo sed sinceros con vuestras respuestas.

Si al final de todo os aparece una flor abierta es sin duda que habéis conseguido florecer y podéis empezar a volar con vuestra bruja hacia una vida juntos (**¡además de acceder a mi Epílogo!**).

Si por el contrario os aparece un _"capullo"_ cerrado os aconsejo que empecéis de nuevo a leer y repasar cada uno de los capítulos porque es evidente que todavía no estas preparado para volar solo…

¡MUY BIEN QUERIDOS MAGOS! 

¡EMPEZEMOS!


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS AL TEST DEL AMOR. **

**¿HE FLORECIDO YA O SIGO SIENDO UN CAPULLO?**

**Pregunta 1- Cada vez que veo a mi brujita veo…**

A mi mejor amiga.

A la mujer de mi vida y futura madre de mis hijos.

A mi hermana.

Un ser que me irrita fácilmente.

**Pregunta 2- Si mi brujita tiene razón sobre un tema ¿Qué hago?**

Se la doy porque siempre tiene razón.

Razono primero con ella y si ciertamente tiene razón, se la doy.

Me hago el despistado y cambio de tema.

Discuto con ella hasta el cansancio aunque tenga razón, solo por llevarla la contraria.

**Pregunta 3- ¿Qué hago cuando veo a su ex novio muy cerca de ella?**

Le pongo mala cara y me voy a otro lado.

Le saludo amigablemente puesto que confío en mi bruja (no tengo duda de que me quiere).

Intento hacer algo que llame la atención de mi bruja.

Voy directo hacia él y le reclamo que deje en paz a mi bruja.

**Pregunta 4- No debo decir nunca delante de mis suegros…**

No me gusta la comida que ha hecho hoy querida suegra.

La última vez que tuve sexo con su hija por poco olvido el hechizo anticonceptivo.

El patito de goma es un fraude.

Están más jóvenes cada día…

**Pregunta 5- Se me ha olvidado su cumpleaños, así que a última hora decido regalarle…**

Un libro sobre Quiditch (a ti te gusta, así que a ella seguro que también…)

Flores, una velada romántica en un sitio alejado de la multitud y el mayor de los besos.

Mi jersey o algo que encuentre por la casa, no tengo dinero ni ideas, lo que cuenta es la intención.

Una vela.

**Pregunta 6- Si fuera un **_**muggle**_** y aplicara una cita CCD ¿Qué película elegiría?**

Titanic porque es larga y el protagonista muere, mientras yo consuelo a mi brujita.

Orgullo y prejuicio.

La primera película que estuviera en cartelera, me es indiferente.

Alguna donde saliera la protagonista desnuda, siempre va bien comparar…

**Pregunta 7- En estos meses he mejorado…**

Mis habilidades en el Quiditch.

Mi aspecto físico y mi manera de entender a las mujeres.

Mi interés por las plantas del Mediterráneo.

¿Para que quiero mejorar? Así estoy perfecto.

**Pregunta 8- Por mi brujita soy capaz de…**

Llevarla a un partido de Quiditch.

Ir hasta el fin del mundo si ella me lo pidiese.

Madrugar.

Ser monógamo.

**Pregunta 9- Lo que mas destaco de mi bruja es…**

Sus piernas, son espectaculares.

Su carácter, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, su…todo.

Sus comentarios sobre mi.

Su culo, lo tiene muy bien puesto.

**Pregunta 10- ¿Cómo me veo de aquí a veinte años?**

Jugando en un equipo de Quiditch.

Con una familia junto a mi brujita.

Buscando _nargles._

De fiesta en algún país exótico.


	15. Chapter 15

¡VAYA! ¡VAYA! Por fin has acabado el test…

Ahora veamos que tal te ha ido.

Comprueba tus respuestas y di cuales de las letras has obtenido más:

**Respuestas A:**

**AMISTAD.** Querido amigo lector es evidente que te sientes atraído por tu bruja pero todavía no has llegado a florecer lo suficiente como para ser algo mas que su amigo. La solución es el tiempo. Sigue como hasta ahora hasta que te sientas preparado. En ese momento vuelve a coger el libro y empieza de nuevo. Solo así la conseguirás.

**Respuestas B:**

**¡¡¡¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!!!!** Gran amigo lector no necesito darte ya más consejos. Acabas de entrar en el olimpo del AMOR. Solo puedo decirte una cosa: **¡BIENVENIDO A MI EPÍLOGO!**

**Respuestas C:**

Querido amigo lector. La relación que mantienes con tu bruja es casi fraternal. Debes empezar a verla como a una mujer y no como a tu hermana pequeña. Te propongo que te alejes de ella una temporada y la veas con otros ojos. Tal vez tanta cercanía te está obstaculizando el camino del amor. Hazme caso y una vez te veas preparado vuelve a abrir mi libro.

**Respuestas D:**

Cuando uno es un capullo no hay remedio, se es un capullo. Amigo lector no se en que estabas pensando cuando compraste mi libro pero es mas que evidente que te equivocaste porque no has dado ni una. Antes de nada debes empezar por aclarar tus prioridades y si en ellas ves que está la bruja por la que te sientes atraído entonces puedes empezar a leer de nuevo. Si ese no fuera el caso será mejor que compres otras publicaciones para pasar el rato.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPÍLOGO**

**¡¡¡¡GRAN AMIGO LECTOR!!!!**

**LO HAS CONSEGUIDO**.

¿Quien nos iba a decir que haríamos este viaje tan largo juntos?

Ahora si te puedo llamar **AMIGO** con todas las letras de la palabra después de haber compartido tantos secretos de amor conmigo y te puedo llamar **LECTOR** porque has leído todos mis consejos.

¡¡Si!!

¡¡Lo se!!

¡¡Es increíble!!

Estoy seguro de que habrá sido una experiencia única para ti al igual que lo ha sido para mi.

Compañero de viaje, todos y cada uno de mis consejos provienen de la sabiduría y años de estudio sobre el sexo femenino. He de deciros que es un mundo fascinante. Ningún mago puede llamarse como tal sin haber experimentado la magia del AMOR.

En un arranque de locura decidí ser altruista y compartir mis descubrimientos con aprendices enamorados como lo erais vosotros.

Digo erais porque el solo hecho de que hayáis leído mi epílogo me da a entender que habéis logrado conquistar a vuestra bruja.

Solo me queda deciros que la hagáis muy feliz. Tal y como ella se merece. Disculpadme unos segundos…

………

………………

…………………………

……………………………………

………………………………………………

¡¡Snif!! ¡¡Snif!!

………

………………

…………………………

……………………………………

………………………………………………

Perdonadme, en esta parte siempre me emociono.

Es tan bonito ver a jóvenes parejas empezar un camino juntos…

Estoy deseando veros muy pronto por mi departamento en el Ministerio de Magia, donde además de registraros como marido y mujer os mostraré mi gran colección de obras sobre el amor y las relaciones de parejas (escritas todas ellas por mi).

Además de una autobiografía que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos y dentro de poco pienso publicar.

**¡¡QUERIDO GRAN AMIGO LECTOR!!**

Como voy a echar de menos llamarte así, pero todo tiene un principio y un final. Hacer que la parte central sea mágica solo depende de vosotros…

¡¡Así que hacedlo por mí!!

¡¡SED FELICES!!

¡¡SOÑAD Y CUMPLID VUESTROS SUEÑOS!!

Y…bueno…si queréis poner a alguno de vuestros hijos mi nombre ¡que sepáis que no me importa! Eso solo será una muestra más del buen gusto que tenéis y no solo literariamente hablando…

Esto es todo.

** FINITE INCANTATEM**

Siempre vuestro,

Primus Lovegood

_Erudito del Amor._

-2-


End file.
